Lose me the best way
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Al tiempo que Mickey le hacía ver que no le interesaba, Guang-Hong se metía en lo más profundo de la vida de Emil Nekola. Y cuando llegó el día en que él le fue infiel, no tuvo algo en particular de qué arrepentirse. El último gesto de amistad del italiano hacia el checo fue irlo perdiendo de la mejor manera, y con la mejor persona.


_**Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo**_ **.**

 _ **Este Fic participa del Reto ''¡¿Infiel?!''**_ _ **del foro ''See you Next Level''.**_

 **Narrado en primera persona por Emil.**

 **(Recomendación: gran parte de la historia fue escrita mientras escuchaba "Scared to be lonely" – Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa) Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"Michele, está bien si no quieres verme más..."_

— _"Creí que harías el drama de siempre."_

— _"Ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo."_

— _"¿Tienes culpa por algo?"_

— _"Honestamente no..."_

Mi historia no es una donde un sentimiento de culpa se postra cual maldición frente a mí en cada centímetro a donde decido apartar la vista.

Tampoco en donde ni yo creo en mí mismo cuando me repito lo bajo que he caído.

Mucho menos en donde me arrepiento de hacer esto en cada oportunidad que tengo, o cuando Mickey se da la vuelta.

Es una historia en donde, aún con los consejos de mis compañeros menos famosos pero más experimentados acerca de "cómo hacer lo correcto" decido sonreírles y mentirles diciéndoles que "lo pensaré".

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué era el pequeño Guang-Hong para mí?

Honestamente pensaba poco en él como competidor y probable amigo a corto o largo plazo. Un competidor que ponía en alto el nombre de China. Alguien que estaba en el ojo del huracán de su país. Y alguien que también sería opacado de a poco por algún competidor que apareciera en algunos años.

Pero nos bastó una noche, y no precisamente una con la luna colocada en lo más alto y un viento acogedor que nos empujaba de a poco uno al otro, para cambiar totalmente no sólo mi opinión sino mi sentir hacia ese muchachito.

—Les digo que n-no tengo nada de valor...

Hacía frío, estaba lloviendo y Guang-Hong casi muere a manos de tres asaltantes armados con tubos de fierro y desprendiendo un fuerte olor a marihuana.

—Tú eres ese patinador chino que aparece en televisión todos los días.

—Por supuesto que debes traer algo de dinero.

—No intentes hacerte el gracioso, niño. — Quedé recargado en la pared y empleando la cámara frontal de mi celular a manera de espejo para comprobar lo que me temía; el indefenso Guang acorralado en un callejón, sin color en el rostro y con los labios partidos por el frío y por el miedo ante malhechores que a leguas se ve que se _cobran de otra manera_ si sus víctimas no pueden ofrecerles algo material.

Sinceramente, parte de mi cerebro se encontraba en el dilema de querer ayudar. Pero la parte más realista del juicio prefería que sólo uno de nosotros resultara herido a que los dos termináramos mal.

Aunque nunca he sido un hombre de mucha lógica.

—Chicos, calma. —Me dejé entrever sin intenciones de infringir su espacio y que pudieran tomarlo como una agresión. —Es un niño. ¿Por qué no dejan que se vaya? Ya habrá más personas para que les roben sus cosas. —Aún de reojo y sin quitar mis brazos al frente en una especie de barrera, pude notar cómo se miraban extrañados entre ellos y soltaban risillas burlonas que se incrementaban terminando en carcajadas propias de hombres mayores perdidos en la droga.

— ¿Q-qué?—El más grande de los tres comenzó a girar el tubo entre sus manos dando la espalda a mi rival quien algún tiritaba. —Mira que hay gente que se quiere hacer el héroe de vez en cuando pero la tuya es la forma más extraña de hacerlo.

—Está bien. —Bufé tomando dos segundos para mirar a mis costados para tratar de encontrar algo, lo que fuese, que pudiera servirme como arma. Nada. Para que no se lanzaran atacarme enseguida, saqué mi billetera del bolsillo de mi pantalón, y les estiré un fajo de billetes de este. Gustosos me lo arrebataron pero rieron aún más molestamente. Plan fallido.

—Chico, mejor vete.

—Quizá en otra ocasión habríamos agradecido tu teatro y nos hubiéramos ido porque nos pusiste de buen humor. —El segundo de ellos se giró hacia el agresor que había permanecido en silencio, señalándolo con el pulgar y relamiendo sus labios. Caí en cuenta que el tercero no dejaba de mirar a Guang. —Pero nuestro compañero viene por _otra cosa_ con el chino.—Me sentí desesperado como si en ese instante yo fuera Guang-Hong, sobre todo cuando lo escuché gimotear probablemente esperando lo peor. Aún de espaldas, cuando pude ver al malnacido desabrochar su cinturón y arrastrar sus pies dando unos cuatro o cinco pasos hacia mi compañero, y al pequeño incapaz siquiera de gritar por auxilio sólo se me ocurrió recurrir a mi "talento", pura improvisación.

— ¿¡Qué caraj...!?—Me bastaron dos saltos para llegar al más próximo de los malhechores y empujar su pie con el mío lo suficiente como para desbalancearlo y hacerlo caer.

Lo demás no fue algo de ensueño.

No resultó ni cerca a como en las películas, donde resulta que por proteger a un amigo mi cuerpo pudo sacar reservas y sobretodo valor que no sabía que tenía, y terminaron siendo ellos los golpeados.

—No te muevas. —El pequeño seguía haciendo presión con un algodón con alcohol sobre mi mejilla izquierda cuando terminó de hacerlo al borde de mi ceja inseguro cada vez que soltaba quejidos de dolor.

Resulta que mi pose de valiente, los distrajo lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado a Guang como objetivo y enfocarse en mí. Y también para tirarme dos puñetazos a la cara, uno en la frente cerca de la cabeza y uno en el estómago cuando al final los tres decidieron actuar como equipo. Pero eso hizo que ganara suficiente tiempo como para hacer un escándalo y que las vecinas de avanzada edad en la casa de al lado vieran el espectáculo por la ventana y llamaran a los demás habitantes a nuestro auxilio.

Lograron escapar, pero no se atrevieron a regresar, o hasta donde supimos.

—Nunca me dijiste, ¿qué andabas haciendo solo a esas horas de la noche? ya pasaban de las once y media. —Reaccionando a esto, sin querer presionó con más fuerza de la necesaria de nuevo en algodón contra el moretón que se formaba en mi mejilla. Hizo una serie de inclinaciones a forma de disculpa y mojó otro algodón con alcohol que no había regalado uno de los vecinos.

—Puede sonar cliché, pero en ocasiones me gusta salir para solo pensar.

— ¿Y no puedes pensar en la comodidad de tu casa?—Froté sus delgados brazos en un gesto amistoso y porque Guang no llevaba mas que un suéter que en realidad no servía de mucho. El chico se sonrojó, parecía desistir de responder a mi pregunta. Seguía buscándolo con mi mirada. Más que preocupación por él era curiosidad. En estos días, los historiales, las fotos que suben, las estrofas de canciones que se juran no van dirigidas a alguien en especial, y los perfiles en las redes sociales cuentan muchas historias.

Como aquella, en donde Guang-Hong llevaba casi dos semanas sin subir alguna _selfie_ con Leo de la Iglesia y en donde ya no se publicaban comentarios.

Y algo me decía que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas.

—Sólo...

— ¿No me digas que...—Guang me regaló la sonrisa más triste que en mi vida vi. Una experiencia nueva. No agradable pero nueva.

—Leo y yo tuvimos una especie de noviazgo, pero no terminó tan bien como hubiese querido.

—...

—Parece como si hubieras estado enterado de lo nuestro desde el principio.

—No lo sabía pero si te soy sincero no es algo que me sorprenda. —Confesé acariciando mi barbilla. — Siempre se llevaron muy bien.

—Sí bueno, intentamos hacer lo que los novios hacen. Tú sabes...—Miró al frente sin algún punto en específico mientras éramos iluminados por una última vez por la patrulla que tomó nuestro testimonio y el de los vecinos.—Ir a citas, tomarnos de la mano cuando no hubiera mucha gente, y esas cosas. Los dos supimos mucho tiempo antes que lo nuestro no daba más para ser amigos.

— ¿Y después...?—Ji estiró sus brazos colocándolos detrás de su cabeza.

—Terminamos a la semana porque dijo que no se sentía listo para poder pasar al siguiente nivel conmigo en algún futuro. Le dije que estaba bien. El problema fue que a los tres días me enteré por una amiga alemana en común que comenzó a salir con uno de sus compañeros en Estados Unidos de su misma edad. Se contradice ¿no?—El taxi que amablemente nos pidieron para llevarnos a mi departamento rentado llegó. Aún si no lo admitía, después de un episodio así lo más probable es que Guang tuviera miedo de quedarse solo esa noche.

Pero yo era el más inquieto porque hubiera estado solo.

—Así que por eso se dejaron.

—Leo incluso me bloqueó de la mayoría de sus cuentas. Tal vez siente culpa o algo así. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de parecer lo más relajado posible.

— ¿Por eso saliste a caminar? ¿Para despejarte?—El menor ladeó la cabeza e hizo un ademán restando importancia a mi comentario.

—La verdad no. Estaba pensando en qué regalo enviarle a mi padre el mes que viene por su cumpleaños. —Lo miré incrédulo y ambos abordamos el taxi. — ¿Qué? Ya sé, también crees que soy de esos chicos que se la pasan deprimidos meses por cuestiones amorosas. No te culpo. Todo mundo lo cree. —El vehículo no tardó en detenerse. En realidad vivía a unos siete minutos de donde ocurrió el incidente esa noche. El taxi ya estaba pagado así que nos despedimos y salimos de él.

—Michele-sempai. — Era caso perdido tratar de ocultar el moretón de mi mejilla. Incluso si por la oscuridad no se veía, el pequeño me puso una bandita en esta con una gasa. Pero en el fondo sabía que no preguntaría por ello o si algo me había sucedido incluso si me veía llegar en silla de ruedas. Volví a dar gracias al taxista mientras se arrancaba y vi al italiano recargado en la puerta de madera del modesto edificio.

Mickey no dejaba de mirar a Guang con un deje de fastidio. Quizá porque así era su cara habitualmente. O porque por supuesto le extrañó ver a nuestro rival chino ahí. El menor no cesó de juguetear con sus dedos sin poder siquiera estar de frente al mayor de los Crispino.

Aún así, no iba a ocultarle a nadie que él me gustaba, y mucho.

¿Éramos novios? No realmente.

¿Estábamos en una relación más allá de la amistad? Podía decirse.

¿Ambos recibíamos lo que entregábamos en esa "relación"? No estaba seguro.

¿Tenía el deseo de seguir intentando que Michele se enamorara aunque fuera por rato de mí? Definitivamente.

— ¡Mickey!—Corrí hacia él con los brazos extendidos de par en par. — No sabes por lo que pasamos hoy...— Dio un paso a su derecha haciendo que me estampara de frente con la puerta de madera estruendosamente, y recé por no haber despertado a los demás inquilinos. El menor ahogó un grito y se acercó a auxiliarme. Le sonreí diciendo que estaba bien aún sobando mi nariz por el golpe. Pude ver cómo Ji alzó un poco la mirada, entre molesto y confundido por el trato de Michele.

—No respondiste a tu celular. — Pestañeé un par de veces metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de mi sudadera. Chasqué los dedos y miré hacia la ventana que daba a mi cuarto. —Y luego tú eres el que hace teatro porque no te contesto.

—Lo dejé cargando en mi habitación. Lo siento, Mickey. — Le di las llaves de mi apartamento a Guang y le indiqué que me esperara en el 403, que pusiera una pijama y si deseaba revisara el refrigerador y tomara lo que gustara.

—Permiso. — Guang tuvo que repetirlo unas tres veces hasta que a mi amigo italiano le vino en gana quitarse de la puerta y dejarlo.

— ¿Se supone que va a dormir contigo?— No sabía si sentirme feliz porque probablemente estaría celoso, o preocupado porque podría retirarme la palabra una semana por eso. Me fui por la más falsa.

— ¿Acaso también quieres quedarte conmigo?—Susurré sin pudor, con la esperanza de que, de vez en cuando, pudiera crear alguna reacción provocativa en él. —No tendría problema en darte algo de mi tiempo cuando el pequeño se duerma. —Me lancé a darle un beso que duró algo así de diez segundos. Estático, profundo, y culminando cuando Mickey volteó su rostro en dirección opuesta. — ¿Mañana a las ocho?—Cuestioné por lo bajo acariciando su bien formado pecho por encima de la ropa y aprovechando nuestra cercanía.

—Voy a estar ocupado. —Retrocedió unos pasos calculando los escalones y se ajustó el cuello de su chaqueta para ir en dirección al apartamento que dejó de compartir con Sala hace 3 meses.

Estar con Mickey era una experiencia en definitiva maravillosa...

Si es que disfrutas de mandarse mensajes de texto cada tercer día, insultarse, prometer no quedar de verse porque "nunca hay tiempo" y al final terminar en el apartamento de uno de los dos sin llegar al sexo, pero sí sin ropa de la cintura para arriba en varias ocasiones y ocultando las manos por lo que se hizo con estas, rodeado de besos que se hacen por protocolo o para mantener la boca ocupada porque no quieren hablar...

 **.**

 **.**

Guang-Hong se quedó en mi apartamento esa noche.

Y la siguiente.

La semana que vino.

Y la siguiente a esta.

¿Por qué?...

— Si esos asaltantes te hubieran hecho daño, creo que no sólo yo habría reaccionado de la manera en que lo hice esa noche.— Guang-Hong dejó el cuchillo en la tabla para picar con el que cortaba vegetales mientras yo terminaba de hacer el desayuno para ambos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Ya sabes, te ves algo "vulnerable". Eres de esos chicos a los que miras y piensas "protejan a este chico". —El menor se colocó frente a mí dando unos golpes a su pecho y soltando un tomate.

—Yo también soy un hombre.

—Sí, pero no uno que pueda defenderse solo. —Sostuve su mano entre las mías para que dejara de arremeter contra sí mismo. — Aún. —Me estiré para agarrar la espátula y cuidar que el pan francés no se quemara, con la libre coloqué mi mano sobre la cabeza de mi rival haciendo burla de nuestra diferencia de estaturas como se me hizo costumbre. Tan pronto veía venir el reproche de Ji mi cuerpo se tambaleó de la misma manera como venía haciendo hacía casi dos semanas.

— ¡E-Emil!—Pasó mi brazo por sobre su espalda. Sonreí con ternura. Se notaba que le costaba que me apoyara en él por la creciente diferencia de estatura y peso. ¿Y cuándo es que había dejado de llamarme "Emil-san"? —Si no quisiste ir al hospital después del asalto al menos debiste llamar al médico del edificio.

—El señor Freser es veterinario.

— ¡P-Pero nos puede ayudar!—

Porque resulta que después de esa noche, sufrí de dolores de cabeza recurrentes que se volvieron diarios y visión borrosa por instantes.

— _"Por mi culpa, por tener que defenderme tienes esos dolores. Al menos déjame cuidar de ti hasta que te mejores."—_ Fue la invitación abierta para que el patinador chino no se alejara de mí, algo que sinceramente no me molestó, y que incluso me hizo sentir que le preocupo a alguien después de mucho tiempo.

A pesar de la confianza que nos estábamos formando, nunca le comenté que a la semana del incidente, cuando el pequeño fue a visitar a Phichit al aeropuerto quien hizo escala rumbo a una competencia en Canadá, aproveché para ir con un médico cerca de la plaza.

Una hora antes le avisé a Mickey a dónde iría con la esperanza de que fuera conmigo o al menos nos encontráramos a la salida del consultorio.

No respondió.

Cuando el diagnóstico del doctor fue algo similar a una contusión mal cuidada por el golpe pero que se aminoraría con una serie de medicamentos no tuve a nadie más en mente que a Mickey para decírselo, nuevamente con la esperanza de que al menos me hiciera ver entre líneas que le preocupaba mi estado el cual era algo más serio que un moretón en la mejilla y una cicatriz en la ceja.

 _"No soy tu enfermero."_ Fue lo que respondió esa persona a la que tanta fe le tenía...

 **.**

 **.**

Otras dos semanas pasaron.

La llegada de la primavera no hizo ningún cambio.

Sólo el estridente vibrar de mi celular sobre mi mesa de noche, un martes en la mañana donde Yuri Katsuki me preguntaba algo acerca de Mickey y su plan de irse un año a Noruega a partir del próximo mes.

Decisión que nisiquiera se cruzó por su mente platicarla o al menos notificármela.

Eso dolió y mucho.

Dejemos de lado si teníamos un vínculo en un limbo entre la amistad o lo pasional. Aún como "amigo" que seguía aparentando ser, pudo decírmelo.

—Emil... ¿sabes?—Yo seguía recostado en el sillón y frente al ventilador lanzando una pelotita de goma hacia arriba y tomándola, acción que llevaba haciendo casi media. Aún así pude contar las catorce veces que Guang-Hong se levantaba, yendo y viniendo inquieto de la cocina, baño, o habitaciones al sofá en donde permanecía con un libro de inglés, que en realidad cubría un libro más pequeño de idioma checo, al cual le descubrí hace tres días. —Mich...Mickey vino hace rato, cuando bajaste a pagar la renta. —Me detuve por un momento para volver a mi juego conmigo mismo. —Me dijo que te entregara esto. —Se acercó a mí con lo que supuse era un trozo de papel. Sin distraerme de mi actividad le sonreí.

Mi compañero suspiró, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje; que dejara ahí lo que traía en la mano y que yo lo vería después.

Después de eso, tomó sus libros y se fue a la habitación que compartíamos cerrando suavemente la puerta. Cuando el brazo izquierdo se me cansó y la maldita hoja de papel a mi lado me quitó la concentración, dejé la pelota de goma a un lado y tomé el trozo de hoja.

—Cínico. —Una esquina de hoja y aún con ceniza de cigarro que se quedó en las yemas de mis dedos mostraba una dirección y no cualquiera sino la de un rústico motel al que un par de ocasiones le insinué que fuéramos, a lo que siempre se negó.

Sólo faltaba una semana para que se fuera a Noruega.

Gran parte de mi alma y cordura estaba inquieta, primero por no saber de él, y después por su repentina idea de última escapada romántica, pie a una pausa indefinida entre los dos.

Definitivamente lo vería.

Y por supuesto esa noche sería por demás _especial_...

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿No fuiste a ver a Mickey?

—Sí, y no. —Llevábamos poco más de un mes viviendo juntos y Guang tenía la confianza suficiente en mí para no preguntar el por qué lo había sentado encima de mis piernas y tomado sus manos para que las pasara por detrás de mi cuello abrazándome. —Lo vi de lejos. Con eso me bastaba.

—Ya veo. —Me fascinaba acariciar su cabello, que ahora se lo había dejado crecer y estaba un poco más largo que el mío. Y él, tímidamente no pasaba de colocar y dejar reposando sus manos en mi pecho o abrazando mi cuello como si me estuviera sosteniendo.

Me mecí hacia adelante, parecido a una madre que juega con su bebé recién nacido, y con cuidado de no dejarlo dejé reposar un beso en el lóbulo de su oído y otro en la comisura de sus labios. Seguía siendo un niño pero no gritó, ni tampoco lloró. Simplemente llevó su mano a esta última.

Me suplicó que en un futuro lo hiciera de nuevo...

A las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, visité a Mickey y le ayudé a empacar lo que quedaba de su ropa. Me abrazó por la espalda y me hizo prometerle que lo extrañaría.

— ¡Apunta más arriba, Guang-chii!— A las siete del mismo día, nos fuimos a pasear mi _roomate_ y yo a la feria, la primera vez para mí en una.

—Eso intento pero mi puntería es...—Me pegué aún más a él dejando en el recibidor en patito de peluche que ya había ganado para él e imitando su postura, y apegándome de sobra, tomamos ambos el rifle de juguete, pinchando el globo premiado en dos intentos más.

El miércoles a Mickey le dio por filmar todo a nuestro alrededor cuando lo acompañé a comprar una maleta extra, haciendo varias tomas nuestras, y empleando cualquier razón para rozar su mano a la mía, e inclusive mis partes privadas cuando el vendedor se daba la vuelta.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó con ese actor, Emil?

—Dicen que ya no pudo hacer otro papel después de interpretar la villano en su éxito pasado.

—Eso y que se fue a vivir a un poblado en Colorado.

—Creí que ese había sido ese tal Ryan.

—Ese fue el que intentó fingir su muerte porque no quería que la prensa lo viera enfermo de Alzheimer. —Y esa madrugada me quedé con Ji cubiertos por una frazada mirando un documental de aquellos actores de los que ya no se sabía nada, documental al que dejamos de lado e hicimos nuestro propio debate hasta las cinco de la madrugada que llamó nuestra atención la tercera repetición del mismo comercial de cremas reductoras.

No apagamos el televisor, pero sí la luz que este emitía únicamente cubriéndonos hasta la cabeza con la frazada y sintiendo la respiración en la cara del otro.

El jueves en la mañana me enseñó la primer coreografía que presentaría a su nuevo entrenador en Noruega. No había nadie más como público.

— ¡Ese es mi italiano preferido!—Aplaudí hasta que las manos me quedaron rojas, y aún más. Vitoree su nombre hasta que las paredes retumbaron y me aturdí a mí mismo.

Pero lo apoyé sólo como un fan su ídolo...

—Eh u-un ¡una gaviota! ¿no?, ok, "¿Buscando a Nemo"?, ¿Quedamos que era una película una canción? Lo olvidé. —Y lo que restó de la tarde regresé con Ji y comenzamos un improvisado juego de "Caras y gestos", algo que no me atreví a jugar ni en mi infancia.

—Ninguna ¡es un libro!

— ¡Hablaste! ¡Ya perdiste!

— ¡Eso es trampa!...

El viernes Mickey me propuso ser novios formalmente por dos días. Y yo acepté sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Sólo para averiguar finalmente cómo se sentiría aquel momento en que lo fuéramos.  
Y una relación de menos de cuarenta y ocho horas debía ser vivida sin titubeos.

—Oe, ¿qué estás haciendo?— A decir verdad seguía extasiado a más no poder al escuchar el incesante jadeo de Mickey y su rostro brillando y adornado por el sudor al regresar mi atención a su rostro cuando dejé de mirar su parte baja, y detener mi boca en esta zona de la reacción que quería provocarle como un desafío personal.

—Quizá es para darte una breve prueba de en lo que esto terminará. No desesperes. —Golpeó mi hombro con firmeza repitiéndome lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Se quedó dormido y al fin pude ir a revisar mi celular, el cuál no dejó de vibrar en todo el rato que estuve entre esas cuatro paredes, y lo que fue mi verdadera distracción y el motivo por el que no pude continuar.

—Guang _...—"¿Para la cena quieres comida china o japonesa? Pero no me pidas que compre comida de la India. Tienes que cuidar tu estómago del picante"_. Era lo que leí en el mensaje completamente vestido y yendo a casa para encontrarme con él.

El sábado quedé de verme con Michele para terminar nuestro "calentamiento" de anoche, y pasar la noche de juntos hasta que tuviera que irse al aeropuerto el domingo por la mañana.

No salí de mi apartamento, y tampoco dejé salir a Ji.

—¿Emil?— Era lógico que se extrañara si cuando despertó a las diez de la mañana yo estaba recostado de lado en su cama, casi a punto de caerme por el tamaño de esta, y mirándolo profundamente como si no me importara que tenía la cara hinchada por recién despertarse.

—Hola. — Limpió un poco el sudor y grasa de su rostro con la sábana y no cambió su postura de frente a mí.

— ¿No saldrás de mañana como de costumbre?— No me nacía responder con un sencillo "no". Me fue más sincero colocarme sobre él y dejar marcas en su cuello con mis labios. Guang-Hong sollozaba, se erizaba, soltaba uno que otro jadeo, y se asustaba un poco. Pero no como un niño. Sino como un hombre que poco le faltaba ser frente a lo legal, ya que cumpliría 18 años en tres meses.

Pero cuando colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera fue otra cosa.

—Chii, no tiene que...—Cada vez que intentaba explicarle que mi intención no era íntima (o al menos no hasta que él lo pidiera así) atraía mas su cuerpo al mío, ya fuese abrazándome, susurrando mi nombre al oído o escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Nunca me dejó ir.

—Pero yo no quiero esperar...—Tanto tiempo he pasado junto a él que ahora era capaz de entender la mayoría de las veces que me respondía en chino. Algo detallista de su parte compartir conmigo su idioma natal. Eso y que progresaba con el idioma checo.

No habría por qué alarmarse.

Ahora tenía un noviazgo con Mickey al que le restaba un día de vida. Ahora tenía un compromiso hacia él, rendirle cuentas en cierta forma de cómo me sentía. Y aún sabiendo eso en ningún momento me sentí mal por traicionarlo.

No necesitaba sexo para que le fuera infiel a Mickey con Ji.

Mi corazón y tiempo ya lo había dado a Guang-Hong y ni cuenta me di del momento preciso.

Aunque si...

Al final le entregué mi cuerpo al pequeño y él a mí ese día sin planearlo, y sin arrepentirme.

 **.**

 **.**

Mickey podía darse una idea de por qué no me había reunido con él en la culminación de nuestro forzado noviazgo. Tuve el descaro de ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto aún así, cubriendo mi cuello con una bufanda gracias a las marcas que Guang dejó en él.

— ¿Así que...?—Pasó a mi lado sin tener cuidado de golpear su hombro con el mío. — ¿Con el amigo de Leo?

—Ya no son amigos. —Mickey dio una patada a su propia maleta de carrito sin soltarla. Había una extensa lista de patinadores que tendrían pesadillas si se dieran cuenta de la forma tan despreciable en las que él los miraba cuando estaban en medio de una competencia. Pero ninguna se le acercó a la manera en la que él clavó sus ojos en mí.

— ¿Sabes que eso se le llama ser infiel, verdad? Aunque hayamos salido por unas horas.

—Acabas de preguntarme si me arrepiento o algo parecido. —Lo abracé con firmeza adelantándome al altavoz que pedía a los pasajeros del vuelo a Noruega registrar su equipaje. Ya no me quedaría más tiempo hasta ver que abordara el avión. No quería estar ahí, y seguro Mickey tampoco quería que lo acompañara ya. —Buen viaje. —Tampoco tenía la libertad de pedirle que llamara cuando quisiera.

Era cierto lo que Michele dijo. Según mi inexperiencia, parece que no había palabra más perfecta mas que "aventura", como suelen llamarle.

No de esas en donde cargo con preocupación y culpa por todos lados por haber sido descubierto. Sino una aventura parecida a la que siente un niño pequeño en su primer día como miembro scout.

Porque esta aventura me estaba llenando de diversión, e incluso me atrevería a decir que de vida. Guang-Hong traspasa jovialidad sin querer.

Mickey ocupa su mente en ser una competencia para los demás y tiene una vida sin vivirla de verdad.

Guang-Hong desea vivir la propia, y desea viajar aún más, para vivir la misma como una persona diferente y seguir aprendiendo.

Mickey responde con monosílabos, y eso si está de buen humor.

A Guang-Hong parecería que no le alcanzan las palabras ni los idiomas para tanto que su mente le pide decir.

Mi cuerpo estaba en una edad donde requería calor humano.

Pero la calidez que Guang provocaba era desde el fondo.

Leo tampoco decidió buscarlo en todo este tiempo. Y habría escondido a Ji de ser así.

 _— ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer ese tipo de muecas?_

—P-Pero ese reportero dijo que tus saltos en las competencias iban de mal en peor...

Esa manera en la que endurece su mandíbula en un intento fallido y dulce de parecer más intimidante.

 _—Emil, ¿has visto los dulces de menta que siempre llevo? Los necesito_

—No tendrías que tomarlos si no hablaras todo el tiempo como "Robocop"

Y en las que termina con la garganta adolorida y rasposa al modular su voz por una más grave para estar "a la altura" de los grandes.

 _—No sabía que fumaras._

—Ah, eso, lo hago cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés. Pero no pasa de uno a la semana.

—No le hagas caso, Yurio. No son de verdad.

— ¡A ti no te preguntó, Emil—

E inclusive aquellas ocasiones en las que carga en su mochila por semanas una cajetilla de cigarros de chocolate sin mencionarle a la gente que eran dulces y no tabaco verdadero, para que la imagen de inocencia que tenían de él se fuera resquebrajando conforme avanzaban los rumores de su nuevo vicio.

Me encantó.

Compartíamos sueños ridículos, antojos de comidas un poco agradables al paladar promedio, excelentes grupos musicales que tristemente sólo tienen fama en lugares recónditos del mundo, y un beso de vez en cuando nos quedábamos sin tema a flote. Y al terminar de romper el hielo en cada una de nuestras conversaciones compartíamos miedos reales sobre nuestra carrera en el patinaje, infancia, ser jóvenes adultos o sobre nuestros países de origen. Aquí entre nos, Guang Hong tiene un miedo algo excéntrico a las guerras.

— ¿Cuando tienes que regresar a China?

—En tres meses, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. —La gente aún seguía dormida para recibir la primera luz de ese sábado, nos paseábamos semidesnudos y mirando por la ventana aquel espectáculo exclusivo de loa amantes como nosotros que no duermen.

—Lo olvidé. Espero que la policía no venga por mí al estar con un menor. —Guang-Hong infló sus mejillas sin dejar de acariciar mis brazos con los que me aferraba a su cintura.

—Ciertamente, no es como si no hiciéramos cosas de gente adulta.

— Vaya, hemos perdido al tímido orgullo de China. ¡Regrésame a mi Guang!

Con Mickey, hice lo mejor que pude incluso si no nos considerábamos pareja.

Sencillamente él no estaba disponible para mí.

Pero en las manos de Guang-Hong...

Me perdió de la mejor manera

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quizá el tema de la infidelidad se vio un poco ambiguo, pero definitivamente estoy orgullosa de cómo quedó la relación entre Emil y Guang-Hong ¡Ahora los shippeo y fuerte! Byebye :DD**


End file.
